why i dont reamember
by epiclettuceninjas
Summary: hi my name is raven. im a vampire but im in love with a were wolf. i have anesia nd i dont remember any thing. SPARKLES!11111111
1. Chapter 1

hi my nam is raven. i has prpule nd blak hare nd red eyes nd tey SPARKLEZ111111 nd im a vampier so i sparkls in teh sunlite. i have anmseia so i dont remebmer any ov my lif. edwrd cullen is my brothr but he dint no that. an he has a gf named bella she is a human butt she is goff nd want vampirr so shes not lik a bich like othr humens. on day we wer skul teh other day n we skip teh clases 2 wach tha hot guys1111111 den we se somwon nd ittd

...

...

...

...

...

DDWRD11111

bella wuz lik omg hes lik so hott an im lik yeah whatevs. den i was walkin doen da strt n i seen jacob go ot wid me he sed. why i said. im a vampire hes a where wolf so we cant go ot wid eachodr. cuz ur hot he sed. ok whattevs i sed. den edward se me wtf he sed. so i had to go. il cal u i wispr. wen i wuz home i slit my rists nd wached teh blood driping 2 da floor. den i drinked som blood from a bottl. otside it wuz raning so their wuz no sun. i stred ot da window da rain. its so depresing its butiful.

...,..::.

...

...

i deside to sneek from da hose. i leaf ot de window n go 2 da forist. den i se...

...

...

...

...

IT WUZ JACOB11111111 i take of my blak top an torn blak miniskirt nd he tak if his close den we kiss nd make ot den we did it 4 teh frst time.


	2. Chapter 2

i forget evryting agan. i waked up i was here i dont no y an it wuz lik i wus dreeming r sumthin. so i hd anmeisia agen. i look in teh mirir cuz i dont no wut i looks lik. i have iradesent red orbs that sparkle lik dimonds nd i have glisining blakc hair wid purpule streeks in itt.

i go otsid nn their is sumshien. i hates it its so brigt but i sparkles an look prefct nd buttiful. evry1 is lookin me an hipnatised by my prificness. there only not lokin me if there doshe bags so i flip dem of.

i went in teh forset der was reelybig wolfs. i screemed. den den tid me up an striped nd rapd me i sed "fuk of u motherfcuers" den on of dem sed "no" i sed " wer is jacob" den he sed he is dead.

"WTF" I SED "Y IS HE DEAD"

u kiled him" da wolf sed. i loked n i sees a wolf an it is ded it had holes in it neck an bleeding lakes ov sparkling red on tha grass.

NOOOOOOOOO i screemed. i dont rememer kilin him. y


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: TANKS 4 TEH REVIEWS!)

wtf am i doin. i forget stuff agen n i wuz teh cullens hose an teh dad sed "raven i hav 2 tell u somthin. ur name isnt really raven. ur reel nam is mary su.

...

...

...

...

den i wuz lik "WTF" an alice comed in an sed "hey dad edwards hi agen" he gasp sn so he went to beet edwards ass.

i wuz wif bella att skul we was skipin agen i sed " my name is reely... MARY SUE." den bella sed "that is my name 2!11111"

LATER: i mak ot wif som random guy. not shur y.

MORE LATER: i went in da wods agan der wuz a dead wolf i forget y. than theirs a pond in da woods nd a farys in teh pond it sed if i wantid 2 wish 4 sumthin i cn hav n e thing i wnt. i lok da wolf i remener its jacob.

...

...

...

...

... i wish tha guy over their is come bk 2 lif i sed. den theyre wuz a flash if shiny glitiring sparkls nd da fery ws gon. "wtf hapend am i dead" it wuz jacob he wuz alife. we maked ot. butt 4 sum reesin i dont reely care cuz i shoulda wish 2 remenmr stuff.

den sumthin bloes up 4 no raisin.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am going to stop writing this unless someone actually wants me to continue.

* * *

...i waked up i forget wer i wuz but evrythin wuz on fire. it was cuz i sudenly had pwers of blowin stuff up an set stuff on fire. jacob wuz their nd he wuz like "wtf". i dont no if i stilll love him or if i dont and i cant diside.

"raven..." he sed. i loked at him nd he wuz stering inusently intoo my sparkling eyes nd i wuz sparkling cuz der ws to much lihgt. aftr lik a minit i sed "wer braking up" den he sed no. i waked away nd it wuz raning an i cryed teers that wur blood.

at hom i wuz in my bed room da windoes wr shut an da curtins. i slitid my rists agen an wen i wuz wachin myslf bleed. edwaed opind teh dore. he wuz lik "raven wut r u doin" im alwase depreds so i dont no y he thkins dis is wierd. "GET TEH FUCK OT U DUMASS!" i sed

den... i reelise... i thnk im in love wid him.

LATER: "raven.. y did u brrek up wid me" jacob sed.

"i...i... deres somwon els. im n love wid somwon else." den he sed "y. hoo is it" den i sed "i cnt tell u"

den he sed "NO I WONT LET U PLZ U HAV 2 STAY WID ME" nd i sed "no" but he grab my arm so i codnt run or fit back. rigt than i wantid him 2 dy. so den he dyed agan cuz i has pwers to kill pepole if i want dem to dy.

LATER AGAN: i tell edwrd i love him den he sed he alwys likd me but didnt want 2 say it cuz he thot i wuz his sister. but reely im not cuz i ws adoptid.

we kised nd take of r close den i tak of my bra an he put his thingy in my u no wut an we did it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm running out of bad ideas. Whoever posted the last review- thank you, and it really isn't that difficult to write (but spellcheck is a pain in the ass.) but I'm trying to write as horribly as possible and spell everything wrong, and similar to some of the worst fanfics ever (e.g. jo bel nd da dokter hoo, my immortal, legolas by laura, to list some of those in particular that inspired this)They suck, but the dramatic readings on youtube are awesome.

* * *

so i wuz makin ot wid edwrd he loked at me "ur so byootiful" he sed he strkin my sof shiney hiar den he kised me. i love u, i wispred.

den...somwon comed in...nd itt wuz bella. WTF sge sed. den alice cam in she wuz lik "edward u dooshbag u wer havin sex agan get ot here i wl kik ur ass" so edward left cuz he wuz embarisd.

bella wuz stil starin...den i reelised...she wuz starin at me. starin at my sotf sno wite skn an prfict curvs an shes trnfixd by my byootyfulnis cuz im so prfict evin strate grills wnt me. den i reelies im stil nakid. i...i thnk im atractid 2 hr.

LATER: i wuz in teh forist wid bella. we staired at eech othr "ur so prity i wish i wuz buttiful lik u" sed bella. i wuz sprklin evn tho their wuz no sunlit. teh sky ws so dark an glomy. wen bella loked in2 my feiry crimsn orbs. shes prity 4 a humin. se sroked my sparkln hare den her fase wuz clos 2 mne den we mak ot nd kised. i sroked hr nekc an bit her. blood streems frm da holes in her nekc. i likcd it it taset good.

den bella fantid nd hd a seezur n her fase ws witer hr eys wr red an she hd fangs. sge wuz so byootiful wen she ws colaps their. she becamed a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

bella wuz liein on da floer she ws dyied den se wakced upp. drn... ... ... ... ... seh terned inoot a vampier.

i dont rmreamer aymthing hoo r u hse srd.

i dnt rmener anytin eethr my nam is raven lillith serena shadow mary sue cullen i am teh prinsess ov teh vampireses

den bella sed "bcuse im a vampeir noe im gonna ett som pepole den she leefed

dn thier ws wolfs their goin 2 klli me agen. i wuz lik y r their wlfses SPARKLE PWERZ AKCTEVAIT!111111111 den tehir wuz a flashis if sparklz nd thay wr on fier an den tey oll diyd.

me an bella wer att da cliff we wached da sun seating i hates teh lite i sed. i sit in te shadows untill it ws nite i slt my rist an likcid te blood. wen ittwas dark. we went clif dving nd diev of da clifs.

i sliped an falled of teh clifff

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111 bella sed se reech her hand ot futilley 2 grb my hnd butt it sliped.

i falled 4 hoers den i hits te shrp rokcs i gets impailed an i feeled miself bleed. i dyed sgen

...

...

...

...

"I CALLS ON TEH PWRES OV TEH SPARKLZES HELLP IVE FALLIN ND I CNT GT UPP111111111111111" i sed den ther wuz blinndng sparklz than i wuz alife agn

than bella fall of tha clif NOOOOOOOOOOOOO she sed.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111 i sed thn seh splat on da rokcs nd dyed

i sit n da darknes nd slkd an cryed teers ov blood streeming on my fase. den their wr sparcls drn bella ws their se wuz alife seh wer cuverd in blood. we kised nd i lokc teh blood of hr fse


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. Please review if you have any requests.

* * *

dis morenin itt wuz snoein nd reanin ad teh seam tiem. i woked up nd drinkd som humen blod den putt on alots ov blak iliner. it wuz dark so i wnt ottsied. itt ws raenng. i wnt 2 da gravyrd their ws drd tings theyre. al ov teh deathness... ittwas so buttiflu nd daprissin ad de saim tiem. mos ovf da ded ppl wer thair cuz i kild dem wn i wuz insaen. butt i diint rrmebnr ot. i slt mi rsits an cryid bloody ters. wachng da blod poring ontoo da grayvs ov da ded tings i klid. de raen med my makup run in my fase in streeks. i cloaps on te coled floer. tgan i herd ther wuz somtgin beehin mee.

...

...

...

ITT WOZ...EDWRD!11111111111

makin ot nd kisin sexily in a treee. we did itt nd i moned. than ewdrd sed " ravin i luv u. i wuz gonna kil msilf bcuz lif sukccs nd evryting is shit butt i cnt bcuz i nead u" he sed. "ur so hott...i cnt lif withot u" i sed

...

...

...

" I SEA DED TINGS" i sae

we wr suronded bi gosts

dey flot arund wisperin. their calin 2 mee. "raven" thay sae. i wnt 2 go closr 4 som reesin. i wak colsr 2 dem. itts dark nd coled nd i cn feel there deathness. teh wite floetin sheets hd drips ov boold on dem. cum closir dey sed. i folloe dem nd thay swrll aruond mi an flote thru me. tehy feels lik isy wotr freasing my blood. u r noe a gost vampire so u hav gost pwers a gost sed. than thay disapeed.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: THIS SUCKS!

than i wos on twitir nd i twetid #I HAS PWERS 4 NO DISIRNIBL REESON!11111 den i posts som sellfys. ol da canon carictirs of twillite r foloing mee n twittr. im sparknlg 2dae nd im wering a sparkilng blakc nd rd miny dress witth a lo nekclien nd i lok prittyful nd sexy.

da foan rnig. somwon rnsrd nd sae DOANT FLUSSH TEH TOILITTS so i doant lett any1 flsuh da toleit ol dae an lokc dem ot ov te bthrooom. i aksd id dey dillivur peetsa. wtf dey sed. den dey dlvvir da peezas. dey hav lif anchoaviys on dtm.

i calls edrwd. thier is peatsa i sed. im cuming he sed. we ettid da peezzas.

i colls mi firnds jo bekke nd enoby dark ness dementia raven way. wi gos 2 a justen beebur consurt. mee nd ebony r hott butt i is moar prittyer nd jo bel iss a stoopid prep. im wereng a corsitt nd a minyskert nd pnk fishnits nd hi heles. enoby is wiring a blkk tnk top an minisukrt. jo bekke is wireng a reveeling pikn dres. ebony wnt 2 bahtoorm an flosh da tolitts. da toilut ixpload.

*FRTZ*FRTZ*FRTZ*

*SYSTEM ERROR. THE MODERATORS ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO DESTROY THIS*

* * *

Sitting at my computer, eating a donut. It looks like some sort of virus has overtaken it. The screen is black, with pixelated green words continually sprawling across it. It looks a lot like the matrix, but instead it appears to be a REALLY sucky fanfiction. Clearly about some goth Mary Sue (two of the things I really hate.) I think my IQ drops severely every second i waste staring at it. I'm attempting to destroy it. I want to smash a freaking hole through the screen. But that won't do anything since its already infiltrated all the computers connected to the server. Nothing to do but eat donuts and call the other computer guy.


End file.
